Motor vehicle headlights having a plastic reflector and lens secured thereto have been recently introduced and provide several advantages over existing headlights wherein the reflector and lens components are comprised of glass. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,344,120 (Bradley et al), 4,342,142 (Nieda et al), 4,280,173 (Bradley et al), 4,210,841, (Vodicka et al) and 4,181,869 (Warren et al). One particular advantage of a plastic headlight wherein a tungsten-halogen capsule is utilized as the light source is a significant savings in weight. For example, a savings of approximately three pounds over a standard glass, four headlight system has been realized when using four corresponding plastic headlights. In addition, it has been determined that a plastic lens transmits from about ten to about fifteen percent more light than a glass lens because it is possible to mold a plastic (e.g., polycarbonate) lens with sharper (more precise) optics than is possible when molding glass. In addition to the above, plastic headlamps utilizing a tungsten-halogen capsule as the light source have been shown to save approximately five amperes of electricity when operated in the low beam mode.
During manufacture of plastic headlights of the type described above (those having a tungsten-halogen capsule), it is necessary to firmly position the capsule within the headlight relative to the reflector's internal reflecting surface. This is typically done by utilization of at least two (and sometimes three) support wires which in turn are connected to the lamp capsule, either to the lead-in wires extending from the capsule or to a suitable conductive retainer fitted over the capsule's press-sealed end. The support wires in turn penetrate the rear portion of the reflector through a corresponding plurality of openings located therein. A metallic eyelet member is often inserted within the opening and joined to a corresponding metallic lug member located externally of the reflector and designed for providing electrical connection to an external source (e.g., an electrical connector forming part of the motor vehicle's wiring system). One specific example of such an arrangement is the headlight shown and described in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,869 (Warren et al), said patent assigned to the same assignee as the instant invention.
During manufacture of the above headlights, several problems have arisen with regard to proper orientation of the metallic lug member during both the aforementioned attachment to the eyelet as well as during subsequent operations such as soldering of the support wire (which passes through both eyelet and lug) to the eyelet member. Misorientation of even one of the lug members in turn prevents subsequent connection to the described connector and/or similar external means, thus resulting in a defective end product.
It is believed, therefore, that a motor vehicle headlight which provides a new and unique means for properly retaining the metallic lug component in a proper orientation during manufacture of the headlight would constitute a significant advancement in the art.